


Red Sands and Ancient Mountains

by sibylle



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibylle/pseuds/sibylle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock Prime ponders the repercussions the loss of Mount Seleya and all it stood for might have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sands and Ancient Mountains

Logic shifted those sands,  
sand plows and logic,  
while ancient mountains waited  
beyond the harsh desert.  
Mountains where the air  
smelled of magic,  
of second chances,  
of possibilities beyond  
the reach of your cool, clear mind.

 

Now the world is young  
and as we shift sands  
into new paths,  
new directions,  
I wonder if any mountains,  
any deserts,  
will ever call to us again.

 

Where will second chances come from,  
now?


End file.
